


January Jaunt 2019 4: P T Yay

by Siriusstuff



Series: January Jaunt 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, January Jaunt 2019, M/M, Parenthood, Pre-Relationship, a little surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: My fourth and final January Jaunt drabble for AJenno. Her prompt wassingle parents Sterek meeting,though I put a little twist on that, which I hope she won't mind.





	January Jaunt 2019 4: P T Yay

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth and final January Jaunt drabble for AJenno. Her prompt was _single parents Sterek meeting,_ though I put a little twist on that, which I hope she won't mind.

“Your son’s holding my daughter’s hand,” the _very_ attractive stranger informed Stiles.

“He said she thinks _Bumblebee_ ’s the best movie ever too. They’ve bonded over it.”

Still looking seriously parental the guy offered his hand. “Derek Hale.”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Truth is, I’m her uncle.”

“Hmm. Truth is, I’m divorced.”

“Hmm.”

“You think a PTA Founders Day party’s the appropriate setting for a meet-cute?”

“I think my sister will kill me if I pick up a guy while playing my daddy role.”

Stiles grinned. “’Daddy role’ suits you.”

“Would you like my number?”

“I think I’ve _got_ your number, but, _yes_.”


End file.
